Jazz
Jazz has no known last name. He is portrayed by Will's musical partner Jeffrey A. Townes. Jazz is commonly thrown out of the House by Will's Uncle Philip, sometimes by Will and once by Hilary, Geoffrey and Vivian (separately). One time there was an instance where Jazz was standing outside of the house, taunting Philip because he was already standing outside; as a result, Philip throws him inside the house. Jazz married a woman Jewel and supposedly had a baby with her, but this was only mentioned in one episode. Jazz and Jewel eventually got divorced. Jazz has also always liked Hilary, but Hilary almost always turns him down. Jazz can be seen without his sunglasses during a date with Hilary, although Hilary was blackmailed to date him. Jazz's best friend is Will Smith in the series. He is portrayed by DJ Jazzy Jeff. * He and Will had a falling out during some of the episodes, and after the start of season 4 he is only on the show rarely, and during the fifth season he is listed as a special guest. *Jazz almost always appears with Will in scenes though there have been a few episodes where the two don't share scenes such as "Boyz in the Woods" (where Will is on a camping trip but Jazz shows up to win over Hilary) and "Will's Misery" (where he is revealed to be Kareem Abdul-Jabbar's caddie.) *He has a massive crush on Hilary even though Hilary doesn't feel the same way about him. *He and Uncle Phil Don't like each other, and the latter throwing him out of the Banks' house is a running gag. **Uncle Phil and Will have also been on the receiving end of the throwing gag, though Uncle Phil's version was actually in a nightmare that Will had. **Whenever Jazz is thrown out of the house, he is usually wearing the same clothes; it was decided to use the same clip of Jazz being thrown out the front door as often as possible rather than returning to the exterior location each time (the reuse of the clip is evidenced by the sudden noise of a sprinkler whenever Jazz is thrown out). **At the beginning of the episode "Cased Up," a nighttime version of the shot is used, with crickets as a sound effect (though the actual video of Jazz getting thrown out is simply darkened for effect). **Though Jazz hates being thrown out, there have been a few occasions where Jazz has wanted to be purposely thrown out. In the episode "Eyes on the Prize", he uses this as a one-up towards Tyriq as while Tyriq has to walk to his car, he can get there much faster by taunting Uncle Phil and being thrown out and in the episode "Here Comes the Judge" he asks for Will to throw him out for old times sake before he goes off the college. **In one episode, Jazz actually throws HIMSELF out! "Chill, Uncle Phil! I'LL do it!" Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters